


Rough Night

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, spit, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: After Porco has a rough week, he can't wait to fuck you.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Rough Night

Naked and with your mouths hot against each other; it was how most weekends began at your boyfriend’s apartment. You’d barely even made it in the door before Porco began peeling your clothes off of you, running his hands over your body as his tongue slid against yours in between the brief moments he managed to pull himself away to add his clothes to the mess strewn from his front door to where you were both standing. 

You pull back, evading his chasing lips as you laugh, “Well hello to you too, Porco.”

“Yeah, hi.” he’s quick to press his mouth back to yours, clearly not in the mood for more formalities before he finally has his hands on you again.

This time you have to speak into his mouth as his lips stay pressed to yours, “Rough week?”

“Mmhmm.” His hands are quick to grab at your cheeks, spreading them with how firm his handfuls of your ass are. You always know when he's in the mood for something more, and tonight you're ready for it too. You pull his lower lip between your teeth and bite down, hard.

Porco gasps and pulls back, eyes practically glowing, "That how you want it tonight, baby?"

"Yes, _Pock_."

The name has him somewhere between a sneer and a smile as he runs his hand up your back and into your hair - grabbing at the roots and yanking your head backwards to expose your neck to him. His other hand leaves your ass to grab the column of your neck and force you down onto your knees ensuring you’re happily in place before he’s grabbing at his cock to lightly tap the underside against your lips.

"Open wide for me." 

You obey, sticking your tongue out for good measure and he spits down and into the back of your mouth.

"You'll need that." is all he says before he's shoving his cock into your mouth, giving you only moments to adjust before he's sliding it back and into your throat. He holds you in place until you shudder, needing air, and pulls you back for breath.

As you catch your breath for just a moment Porco looks down at you with a warmth in his gaze, loving that you’re already teary eyed and clearing your throat to take him again. Once your mouth is open wide again, tongue out, he shoves his cock back in before he sets a brutal pace of fucking your face. You brace your hands on his thighs, ready to squeeze to let him know if it’s too much, but his pace is erratic enough to allow you brief moments to take in breath and run your tongue along the underside when he pulls back from breaching your throat. He presses deep again, watching you try to stop your throat from clenching and gagging as he looks down at you. From the twitching in his thighs you know he won’t last long like this and decide to test his restraint, wanting to have him cumming inside of you rather than down your throat.

With his cock buried deep and your nose pressed to his abdomen, you look up at him with wide watering eyes and fluttering lashes, and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and groans. 

“ _Yes_ , you know I love when you look so sweet taking my cock like that.”

It seems a bit of his resolve holds strong as he begins fucking your throat again, head thrown back to let out the series of groans coming from deep in his chest as you gag around him with each thrust. He doesn’t keep you waiting for long though, as he suddenly pulls out, leaving you coughing and lightheaded as he lifts you and pushes you onto the couch. He folds you in half, legs spread and knees at your shoulders and you put your hands behind your knees to hold yourself in place for him as he leans down, pleased at how your wetness was glistening before him. 

"Choking on my cock gets you so fucking wet, baby. You're starting to make me think you're addicted to it."

The sight of your spread cunt clenching around nothing at his words alone has him chuckling as he brings his mouth to your clit and sucks hard enough to have your legs jerking out of your own grasp and crashing down onto his shoulders. He pulls back with a pop that draws another involuntary tremble from you and slaps your pussy hard.

"Better keep those legs up."

You're quick to obey, just hoping he'll finally give you something to satisfy the fire burning inside of you as you bring your knees back to your shoulders and grip them tighter.

His lips are back around your clit and no more merciful than they were the first time, though you manage to only have your toes curling this time as your muscles dance under the intensity of having your bundle of nerves so directly attacked. One of his fingers is quick to find your entrance, sliding in and zeroing in on the sweet spot within. His curled fingers brush insistently against it again and again as he sucks at your clit in waves of intensity, eyes trained on your pleasure-wrecked expression. He feels how wet you're getting, slick dripping down his fingers, his hand, and eventually his arm as he works fast at making you cum. He sees your eyes rolling back, feels your pussy fluttering around his fingers, and pulls away from your clit again - though his fingers remain in motion.

"You'd better not fucking hold back on me. I know how messy this little cunt gets and you're not gonna keep it from me."

His lips are back around your clit, his tongue joining the fray in flicking over the swollen bud as he brings the hand not fucking your pussy up to press down at your abdomen. It's all you can take as you cum hard, gushing round his fingers, then onto his face and chest as he pulls his fingers out to let you cover him. He keeps sucking until you're whining and twitching above him and you almost have time to think you'll get a moment to recover when he pulls back and gives your clit some blessed relief, only to have his hand coming down and slapping your pussy again. It's only light, but it's enough to have you squealing as he rises from his knees to kiss you, groaning into your mouth as you're made to taste your juices on his lips.

“You know I’m not done with you yet, gotta fill your pussy.”

Porco parts your lips, sliding his tongue into your mouth just as he finally slides his cock into you, giving you no time to adjust as he presses his hips flush against your skin. He moves your legs onto his shoulders, freeing your hands to run along his muscled body, not knowing where to rest as the angle of his cock drilling into you has you already crying out beneath him with the intensity of your second orgasm approaching. He’s not too far behind you as you hear little whines breaking through his groans with each time his skin slaps against yours hard, and he brings a hand up to your throat to squeeze at the sides in waves as he feels your cunt begin to clench around him.

“Gonna cum again already? Are you that desperate to have me pumping you full of my cum?”

You can’t respond, too far gone on the precipice of your orgasm, so Porco slaps you across your face - pulling your mind back to him.

“I haven’t fucked you stupid already, have I?”

“N-no Pock…”

“Then answer me baby, how bad do you want my cum in your pussy?”

“So bad, _please_.”

Your begging already has his cock twitching inside of you, but he continues on no matter how obvious it is that he’s ready to fill you, “Cunt not messy enough? You want me to make it worse? Want me to ruin you?”

“Yes Pock, ruin my pussy, I need it!”

“That’s my girl…” he’s all too happy to oblige, tightening his squeeze on the sides of your neck for leverage as he somehow finds it in him to pound you harder, and you’ve got no choice but to cum hard on his cock - toes spread and pussy clenching tightly enough to make the filthiest noises as Porco is pulled right along with you as he paints your walls with his cum. 

He keeps fucking his load into you then, but at a languid pace, until you’re shaking against him and pushing him away. Finally he stops, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead as he begins brushing your hair out of your face.

“M’gonna pull out now, okay?”

You nod, not ready to speak just yet, and then brace yourself for the shivers sent through your body as he pulls out, sitting back and squeezing his spent cock while he watches his cum drip from your pussy and down onto the couch below. He puts your legs down onto the floor, scooting you up the couch a bit and rubbing at your hips, sore from being bent at such a sharp angle. 

“I’ll get you a washcloth baby, you just relax.”

It wasn’t like you had much of a choice, with the way your legs were still tingling and undoubtedly unsteady were you to even try to stand - but lucky for you you don’t have to as Porco is quick to return with a warm damp cloth. He dabs at your pussy lightly, not wanting to make it more sore than he already had with his rough treatment, then wipes up the remnants that had made their way down to the couch. 

Porco looks down at the mess on the floor too and just shrugs, tossing the cloth on top of it as he sits on the couch and pulls you into him to relax, “I’ll deal with that later I guess.” 

For now, it was time to cuddle with his girl.


End file.
